Testy Villain
by mah29732
Summary: A new villain Professor Finbair Calamitous has come to Porkbelly to kidnap Susan and Mary Test to force them to become his evil genius heirs. Can Johnny and Dukey stop him?
1. Out of Ideas

Testy Villain

Chapter 1: Out of Ideas

In a dark room, there was a small figure with various pictures of his failed attempts and plans with big red marks all over it.

"I can't understand it, I have come up with some of the most brilliant plans of all time" said the small figure, "but perhaps I'm getting too old for this thing."

Suddenly, there seems to be some sort of a newspaper of a town known as Porkbelly, with a profile of the town's two geniuses.

"Say, what's this?" asked the small figure as he began to read the newspaper to the small figure reveals to be a small old man wearing mad scientist clothing, "Well, looks like for someone like Professor Finbair Calamitous has just found the two geniuses that would take my place!"

Meanwhile, back in Porkbelly, Johnny and Dukey were having their usual boring day.

"So, are you going to play anymore of your video games?" asked Dukey to Johnny.

"No" replied Johnny, "I played them all at least a thousand times."

"You wanna go bug your sisters?" asked Dukey.

"Sounds like a plan to me" replied Johnny.

"Good, I could use a walk around this place" said Dukey as he got up from the sofa and began to stretch.

In the backyard, Susan and Mary Test were trying to prepare their latest experiment to go to extremes to force Gil to like them. But first, they needed a test subject for their latest invention as Johnny and Dukey came right into the scene, they stopped them right in their tracks by pressing one of the buttons on what seems like a simple remote control which was the blue button. Both Johnny and Dukey then began to immediately start crying like babies.

"What did you do to us?!" cried Dukey who couldn't stop crying.

"We have now the ability to change your emotions at will" replied Susan as she pressed the green button on the remote control which changed both of their sad emotion back to their original selves.

"Let me get this straight, you're going to use that device on Gil to make him like both of you?" asked Johnny.

"Yep" added Mary, "and since this device worked well with you, we're certainly going to test it on Gil."

"Oh, I can use that device on you two and make you turn evil!" laughed an unfamiliar voice.

"Did you just say something?" asked Dukey to Johnny.

"No, I didn't say that" replied Johnny.

"It was me who said that" said what seem like to be a large robotic android that just came flying right down to the ground, "I have been watching you two geniuses from afar, and I have asked that you two take my place to spread evil across the entire world."

"And you would be?" asked Johnny.

"Professor Finbair Calamitous!" replied Calamitous who was in his android suit, "I am getting too old for promoting evil plans of mine which may explain why I have always failed to squash my enemies. That's why, I'm going to take your sisters Johnny Test."

"Say, how do you know us anyway?" asked Dukey, "Have you been spying on us?"

"Well, yes" replied Calamitous, "I have been residing here in Porkbelly for sometime, trying to keep myself under wraps from my original foes but so far, I haven't come up with anything that would please my evil intentions."

"So you're going to kidnap Susan and Mary and use their latest invention on them to force them to become evil?" asked Johnny.

"Hmm, I haven't really thought of how to brainwash your sisters to do my bidding, but that's an excellent idea!" laughed Calamitous.

"And just how the heck are you going to subdue them?" added Dukey.

"Glad you asked, you strange talking dog" replied Calamitous as he loaded some sort of a bazooka-like weapon aiming at Susan and Mary and fired some sort of strange orb capturing both of them, "and as for you two."

Both Johnny and Dukey then began to run from the scene screaming for their lives as Professor Calamitous was having the time of his life firing right at both of them.

"Yes, run my targets, run!" laughed Calamitous, "And leave me with these two so that I can conquer the world!"

"We got to find help!" cried Johnny who was still running for his life with Dukey.

"Yeah, but what other evil geniuses do we know around Porkbelly?" asked Dukey.

"I think we may know one person that could help us, but I won't like to go and beg for his help" replied Johnny.

The scene then switches to Bling-Bling Boy's mansion, who was formerly known as Eugene.

"Are you really sure about this Johnny?" asked Dukey, "We could always get the government to rescue your two sisters?"

"I say we get this evil genius to fight the other evil genius that has our sisters, it's more entertaining" replied Johnny.

"Works for me" said Dukey.

As Johnny pressed the door bell, Bling-Bling Boy came to answer the door with several of his guards.

"Ah, Johnny Test, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Johnny's two sisters were captured by somebody named Professor Finbair Calamitous" replied Dukey.

"Yeah, and we need your help to get them back" added Johnny.

"Susan and Mary Test have been captured?!" cried Bling-Bling Boy in an astonished tone of voice, "Fine, I'll see what I can do to help you two out, but first who is this Finbair Calamitous character you two are talking about?"

"I don't know" said Johnny as he and Dukey were allowed entrance to Bling-Bling Boy's mansion, "some out of towner who's just residing in Porkbelly."

"That other evil fiend" said Bling-Bling Boy, "he knows he broke the evil genius code."

"Evil genius code?" asked both Johnny and Dukey.

"Yeah, we're very territorial people when it comes to establishing control over a certain segment of the population, here being Porkbelly" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

"That's a plus for us, I think" said Dukey.

"So where the heck did this Calamitous character took my two sisters anyway?" asked Johnny.

"I have been developing a DNA tracking device, my men are well prepared to search for them wherever they happen to be here in Porkbelly" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

"Sir, we found their location" said one of Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers as he gave the salute.

"Excellent" said Bling-Bling Boy as he invited Johnny and Dukey onto a hovercraft, "we'll soon unite you Johnny with your sisters soon enough."


	2. An Unexpected Change of Allegiance

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Change of Allegiance

Bling-Bling Boy had finally helped Johnny Test locate the whereabouts of where this Professor Calamitous could have taken his sisters. As they were traveling on a hovercraft with Dukey also onboard, Dukey was having second thoughts of having Johnny trust Bling-Bling Boy.

"Johnny, are you sure we should trust our mortal enemy right here?" asked Dukey, "He's known to steal your sisters' inventions for his own purposes. What if he becomes too chummy with this Calamitous fellow?"

"Oh don't worry" said Johnny, "I'm sure Eugene, I mean, Bling-Bling Boy here will help us rescue my sisters."

"Well, don't want to tell you I said so if anything bad happens" said Dukey.

"Don't pay attention to that mutt of yours Test" said Bling-Bling Boy as he propped up the radar on his hovercraft, "my men have already tracked down the whereabouts of your sisters and soon you'll reunite with both of them."

Meanwhile, back in the outskirts of Porkbelly, Professor Finbair Calamitous was trying to modify the latest invention that Susan and Mary Test had recently invented.

"Now let's see here, since this device which is just a simple remote control is designed to control the various emotions of an individual, all I need is to change it to also include good versus evil feelings so that I can finally control you two" said Calamitous to Susan and Mary who were still in the orb that he had trapped them.

"You'll never get away with this" said Susan.

"Oh, but I'm just about to my dear" said Calamitous, "see, you two will be like the two evil daughters to which I never ever had. Though I did have an evil daughter, she was no evil genius like myself. But you two are geniuses and changing your minds from being good to evil will make it possible that you two will follow into my footsteps!"

But before Calamitous could be able to implement his evil schemes of brainwashing Susan and Mary Test into becoming evil, the wall behind him was busted right down thanks to Bling-Bling Boy using rockets from his hovercraft.

"Not so fast you old small fry" said Johnny as he leaped right down from the hovercraft, "release my sisters or else!"

"Oh else what?" asked Calamitous, "I got a heavy weaponized android that could easily defeat you and your talking strange dog."

"Yeah, don't call me strange" said Dukey.

"Wow, is this really a mechanical android?" asked Bling-Bling Boy who approached the empty android suit ignoring Susan and Mary's plight.

"Aw, I see someone here fancy's my evil inventions, tell me what is your evil name?" asked Calamitous.

"Me, I'm known around here as Bling-Bling Boy, I'm the local evil genius around here" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

"Excuse me, but I think we're in the middle of a rescue?" asked Johnny to Bling-Bling Boy.

"Silence, I'm busy over here!" cried Bling-Bling Boy.

"I told you this would happen Johnny" said Dukey.

"Look, let's just find a way to free my sisters" said Johnny.

"Oh no you don't" said Bling-Bling Boy as he snapped his fingers which several of his guards came right into the scene and cuffed Johnny's hands and Dukey's paws, "I think I have found the perfect father figure to look up, er, look down to."

"And since I have brought Susan and Mary Test whom are also both geniuses here, I can make them additional members of our team of evil geniuses, doesn't that sound like a brilliant evil plan to you?" asked Calamitous to Bling-Bling Boy.

"Why, I couldn't say it better than myself" replied Bling-Bling Boy, "with my arch nemesis Johnny Test out of the way, and his two sisters under our evil mind control we'll be invincible!"

As Bling-Bling Boy and Calamitous left the scene with most of Bling-Bling Boy's guards, the four remaining guards were ordered to keep a close watch on Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary.

"I can't believe that you trusted Bling-Bling Boy of all people to free us" sighed Mary.

"Hey, keep it down there" said one of the guards, "our boss wants you two to be quite comfortable before your minds are warped to become evil."

"And you two won't even be able to get our keys either" said one of the guards whom was taunting Johnny and Dukey by holding up the keys, "come on, see how high you can get these keys."

"How about this?!" asked Johnny as he then kicked the guard who was holding the keys right in the knee to which the guard then promptly dropped the keys right on the floor.

"You idiot!" cried one of the guards who noticed the commotion going on, "You're incompetence is going to allow them to escape! Say, where the heck are they?"

As the four remaining guards noticed that Johnny and Dukey were gone, they noticed that some of the laser guns that Calamitous had invented were gone as well.

"Say, are you four looking for us?" asked Dukey as he was holding a laser gun.

"Take some of this then" added Johnny as he fired the laser gun he was holding at the four guards which then sent them scattering.

Dukey then noticed pile of several heavy boxes nearby the four guards and then fired at the boxes sending them tumbling right over the guards pinning all four down.

"You people won't be able to escape!" cried one of the guards.

"I think we just did" laughed Dukey as he then used the laser gun to pop the orb that was trapping Susan and Mary Test.

"Come on, we got a crazy midget old geezer and an evil genius to stop" said Johnny.

"Where do you think they're heading?" asked Dukey.

"When we were captured by Calamitous" replied Mary, "all we heard is that Calamitous was blathering about showing that he wanted to choose us as heirs to first conquer Porkbelly."

"Which means Calamitous and Bling-Bling Boy are heading downtown Porkbelly" added Susan.

"We got to stop them" said Johnny, "and I think I know how."


	3. The Evil Plan

Chapter 3: The Evil Plan

It seemed as if Professor Finbair Calamitous and also Porkbelly's local evil genius Bling-Bling Boy were forming a major alliance to conquer Porkbelly. The scene then switches to downtown Porkbelly where a large mech of some sort, driven by Bling-Bling Boy and his men were causing much chaos. Calamitous was in the chair lower than Bling-Bling Boy's clapping with quite joy.

"Yes, yes, destruction, chaos this is what I foresee in a successor of being an evil genius just like me!" laughed Calamitous as he was laughing with joy.

"Say what did you do with that recent invention that Susan and Mary Test invented?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"What are you asking me for it?" asked Calamitous, "We could always go back to my hideout and brainwash the two Test sisters to being evil once we finish conquering Porkbelly."

"Sounds like a plan to me" replied Bling-Bling Boy.

Meanwhile, while Calamitous was enjoying the scenery of Bling-Bling Boy's destruction of downtown Porkbelly, Johnny, his sisters and Dukey were right on their path, with jetpacks that Johnny's sisters had recently invented.

"Are you sure this plan of yours would work?" asked Susan to Johnny as they were catching up with the very large mech that Bling-Bling Boy was controlling.

"I'm sure it would" said Johnny.

"Er, Johnny, I think we got company!" cried Dukey as the four were approaching the large mech from right behind.

Back inside the large mech, sirens were sounding off to which a computer screen then switched to the rear view mirror of the large mech.

"It's that pesky Johnny Test" said Bling-Bling Boy.

"I thought you were Porkbelly's most brilliant evil genius, how on Earth did someone whom is not but the least intelligent as yourself managed to elude your well trained guards?" asked Calamitous in a taunting tone toward Bling-Bling Boy.

"Don't taunt me old man" said Bling-Bling Boy, "I have dealt with the Tests many times along with their meddling talking dog."

"Oh please just stop your yapping" said Calamitous, "just order your men to blow them out of the sky."

"With pleasure" said Bling-Bling Boy as he then pressed a button which his soldiers that were at the main console then began to focusing their lasers on the Tests and Dukey.

"Great plan Johnny!" cried Dukey who was trying to dodge the lasers that were coming right toward them.

"Look, it's hard to think when up against not just one but two evil geniuses" replied Johnny as he was also trying to dodge the lasers that were coming at him.

"Oh great, just great I'm hit!" cried Dukey as a laser managed to hit the fuel gage of his jetpack to which Dukey then began to have quite some motion sickness as he was flying out of control.

"Dukey, release the jetpack, now!" cried Mary.

"Will do" said Dukey as he released his jetpack which Dukey then revealed a parachute landing him to safety.

"Say, look at where Dukey's jetpack is heading toward" said Susan.

The jetpack to which Dukey used before was out of control and Johnny and his sisters did their best to dodge the run away jetpack.

"It's a run away jetpack!" cried Johnny as he zoomed out of the out-of-control jetpack's way.

The jetpack that was out of control then headed straight toward the front of the large mech where Bling-Bling Boy and Calamitous were sitting watching the entire battle unfold.

"Er, I don't like where this is heading" sighed Calamitous as he began to hide behind his chair for cover.

Suddenly a large explosion could be seen as the jetpack that was out of control slammed right into the large mech as if it were a missile.

"Way to go genius!" cried Calamitous as the smoke began to clear and he managed to get up, to which Calamitous noticed most of Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers were unconscious or were just recovering from the self-inflicted attack, "Not even I, in all my days as a professional evil genius managed to screw up in this manner."

"Now see here old man" said Bling-Bling Boy as he stepped right off his chair and came forward to the tiny sized evil genius, "I'm the big boy here in charge. We're going to take down Johnny Test and get his sisters to be on your side my way, or the highway!"

"Fine, fine" said Calamitous, "but I think we could do without the lasers."

"No problem" said Bling-Bling Boy as he snapped his fingers which some of his remaining soldiers came into the scene with his own jetpacks, "let's get them the old fashion way instead, shall we?"

"Now that sounds like a wonderful, evil plan to me" laughed Calamitous.

"Uh, Johnny, I think we better run!" cried Susan as she noticed Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers were coming right toward them.

Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers came right toward the Tests. They then began to fly away from the scene for their lives as Dukey watched helplessly from below.

"Uh, Johnny, I know you're running for your life from Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers but can you please pick me up!" cried Dukey as he was shouting at Johnny from down below on the ground.

"Alright, alright" said Johnny as he flew right toward Dukey and grabbed him, "keep your fur on, please."

Meanwhile, Johnny's sisters-Susan and Mary were having problems of their own as they turned one corner they noticed that they were at a dead end in an old part of Porkbelly's downtown area.

"Surrender to Bling-Bling Boy and Finbair Calamitous and we just might go easy on you" said one of the soldiers as they approached the Test sisters.

"We won't go down without a fight" said Susan.

"Bling-Bling Boy especially wishes that you be on the side of evil" said another soldier as he then fired a grappling hook gun which formed a rope around both of them.

"This is Squad 5 to Bling-Bling Boy, we got them but we're missing Johnny and the talking dog" said another soldier on a radio communication to Bling-Bling Boy.

"I'm sure that Johnny will turn up soon enough" said Bling-Bling Boy, "do the Test sisters have the invention they created?"

"Our men have already searched them, we have found no traces of the emotion remote controller" replied the soldier.

"Then Johnny must have took it, have all men return to the large mech, quickly" said Bling-Bling Boy.


	4. Johnny's Plan

Chapter 4: Johnny's Plan

It finally seemed like both Johnny and Dukey were in the clear. Johnny felt he was quite free as a bird as he was flying on his jetpack with none of Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers flying after him.

"Say, Johnny shouldn't you go back to help your sisters?" asked Dukey who Johnny was still carrying.

"Relax, I think I can handle this" said Johnny.

"But what if they were captured by Bling-Bling Boy and this Calamitous fellow?" asked Dukey.

"There's no way I'm going back there, I mean seriously, you think that someone like my age has the ability to take on not just one evil genius but two?" asked Johnny, "Besides, I'm heading back to the lab where I could acquire advance weapons to target them."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" replied Dukey.

But before Johnny or Dukey could arrive back at their house, the fuel of the jetpack began to run out of fuel and the jetpack itself began to stop right in mid-air.

"Didn't see this coming" said Johnny.

Both Johnny and Dukey screamed for their lives but then found themselves to be only inches above the ground.

"Well, this is quite embarrassing" said Dukey as he got himself up.

"Hey, what did you expect me to do?" asked Johnny, "You were too heavy for me to carry."

"Well excuse me, so how the heck are we going to get back your sisters?" asked Dukey.

"I think I might have an idea" replied Johnny as he gave a grin to Dukey.

The scene then changes to the mech which part of it was damaged thanks to the jetpack being used as a missile earlier in the battle.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Susan as she and Mary were brought in tied up by Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers.

"Oh, my dear Susan I will get away with this" said Bling-Bling Boy, "as soon as I acquire that invention of yours, which your brother seems to be holding I can force you to make you my evil queen."

"Oh please stop making these silly little statements" said Calamitous.

"Hey, you're cramping my style you old midget geezer" snapped Bling-Bling Boy.

"Excuse me, I'm not this town's local evil genius whom has failed to do in his foes time, and time again, I'm an outsider with no experience in dealing with something like this" said Calamitous in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You think you can talk to me in that manner?!" cried Bling-Bling Boy as he walked over to Calamitous, "I'm Porkbelly's number one evil genius, I don't see the people of whatever town you came from fearing you."

"Insult, after insult, after insult" said Calamitous, "you're on thin ice with me lardy."

"Are you making fun of my weight problem?" asked Bling-Bling Boy who felt quite insulted by Calamitous.

"Uh, sir" said one of Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers, "we have apprehended the boy with flaming hair and his talking dog. They have the invention you wanted."

"Bring them in then" said Bling-Bling Boy.

"They captured Johnny and Dukey?!" cried both Susan and Mary as which Johnny and Dukey were brought into the scene with their hands and paws up with several soldiers aiming their weapons at them.

"Oh may, you have captured us, what evil plans do you have that would be unleashed against us?" asked Johnny in a sarcastic tone.

"Is this a trick of some sort?" asked Calamitous who noticed something was not quite right.

"Who cares if it's a trick" replied Bling-Bling Boy as he pushed Calamitous out of the way, "give me that emotion remote controller device!"

"Here you go" replied Johnny as he handed Bling-Bling Boy the device.

"Johnny, how could you?!" cried both Susan and Mary.

"Relax, he's got this all planned out" said Dukey as he winked to both of them.

"Finally, I have the ultimate tool at my hand, and I will use it to not just simply force Susan to be my queen or her twin Mary to be my servant" said Bling-Bling Boy, "but I shall also make every citizen of Porkbelly my slave!"

"Just simply Porkbelly?!" cried Calamitous, "Why just start with one town when you can conquer the rest of the world with it."

"Look, you don't understand how evil works" said Bling-Bling Boy as he pointed right directly in Calamitous' face, "if I start conquering other cities just silly nilly, I will have no time to establish my control at my center of my Evil World Order."

"But it would leave other heroes from other places around the world to come to Porkbelly and defeat you" said Calamitous, "please me, I know this happen to me many times."

"Ha, and you call yourself an evil genius, you failed to mention how many defeats you had at whoever your original foes were" laughed Bling-Bling Boy, "I suggest you let me do this and stay out of my way."

"I think you should be the one to give me that device!" cried Calamitous as he then leaped right toward Bling-Bling Boy and grabbed the other end of the remote controller.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing here?" asked Mary in quite an astonished voice to see Bling-Bling Boy fight over with a midget old man over their invention.

"Give it to me!" cried Calamitous.

"How about if I press this button instead?" laughed Bling-Bling Boy as he pressed what seem like a red button.

Calamitous then felt rage going through his entire body and instead managed to overpower Bling-Bling Boy grabbing the device away from him.

"How about I give you a taste of your own medicine?!" laughed Calamitous as if it seem like he had quite a red face.

"Give me that device back!" whined Bling-Bling Boy as he then began to cry after Calamitous had pressed what seem like a blue button on the device.

"Er, I'm going to untie you two" said one of Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers, "this is getting too weird even for us."

"It's about time" said Johnny, "let's get the heck out of here!"

As Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers along with Johnny, Dukey and Johnny's sisters raced out of the scene in panic, the fighting between Bling-Bling Boy and Calamitous began to intensify. Each of the evil geniuses began to go through all the emotions from happiness, sadness, to anger and other sorts of emotions, the fighting then went too far and the device that they were trying to fight over then fell right onto the ground, which sent it crashing into many pieces. Thus, leaving therapy for the two evil geniuses to deal with a whole range of emotions as they were then put straight jackets on by Bling-Bling Boy's own guards with the help of Mr. Black and Mr. White whom just arrived right on the scene.

"We'll take it from here" said Mr. White to Johnny, Dukey and his sisters as he and Mr. Black threw Calamitous and Bling-Bling Boy who were wearing straight jackets into the van.

"Y-y-you haven't heard the last of me Johnny Test!" laughed Calamitous who was trying to keep his emotions under control and doing it quite badly as he laughed at the bars of the window of the van.

"Oh, I think I have" laughed Johnny as the van carrying Calamitous and Bling-Bling Boy drove off into the distance where the scene then promptly fades away.


End file.
